Freed
by Insanity-5pak
Summary: Sequel to Chained. Yumi and Aelita are still suffering from the horrors they witnessed in the torture facility, but now Xana has discovered their fears... and is using them against them.
1. Just a Dream

Note: This is a sequel to "Chained". If you have not read that one yet, read it. You will not understand this story if you don't. As for content, well it's going to be a little different this time around. Sorry blood lovers, violence is going to be less here, although it probably will be present, and rape will be mentioned a lot. A whole lot. Well, have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**Freed**

**Chapter One**

**Just a Dream**

Sweat rolled over Yumi's cheeks and dripped down onto her pillow. By now her pillow and sheets were soaked with sweat. Her breathing was erratic, and she whimpered occasionally. The blanket used to cover her, had long ago been shoved to the foot of the bed by Yumi's twitching arms and flailing feet. Finally, a soft, almost muffled, scream tried to escape her throat. It reached her mouth and stopped as Yumi bolted straight up in bed, wide awake. She shook feverishly as she glanced around the room. After everything seemed safe, Yumi sighed and stopped shaking. Looking over at her alarm clock, she saw that it was 3:45. She had gotten more sleep than last night; that was good. Resting herself back down on her pillow, Yumi gazed up at the ceiling, noticing each line and bump. She sighed again, out of frustration and exhaustion.

"I can't take much more of this."

* * *

Aelita and Jeremy walked into the cafeteria, but neither went through the food line. Both headed for their usual table where their friends were already seated, save for Yumi who had not yet arrived. As the two walked towards the table, Odd looked at them and smiled saying, "So how are Love Birds 1 and 2 this morning?"

At first Jeremy didn't know what he meant, then he looked down and saw that he was, still, holding Aelita's hand. The two let go of each other, blushing a little, and took their usual seats opposite of one another, greeting Odd and Ulrich as they did so.

The four friends sat in silence for a moment before Odd spoke up again, "So, Aelita, how are your… nights coming?"

Aelita knew that Odd was speaking about the recurring nightmares she had been having recently, and how she had been losing much sleep over them. Even though she wanted to say that she was exhausted, Aelita simply smiled and said that everything was fine.

"Good, you deserve a good night's rest. I wonder how Yumi's doing."

At that moment Yumi came through the cafeteria doors and walked towards the table. She sat down in her usual seat with a tired "Hi."

"Hello Yumi. You look better this morning than you did yesterday," Ulrich commented.

"Thanks, but I don't feel much better. What about you Aelita? You making any progress yet?"

Aelita just shrugged. "A little."

"Glad to hear it." The table grew silent for a moment then Yumi stood up and walked over to the food line. She realized she was very hungry.

* * *

Deep underground, under the factory near Kadic, Xana sat, and thought. He processed and processed, and deciphered, and wondered, and thought over all the data he had. He had been gathering data since Yumi and Aelita had been kidnapped, nearly a month and a half ago. He had watched, through various methods, what had happened to the girls why they were kidnapped, what the boys were doing to try and help them, but most importantly, how the two girls were behaving to their torture. Finally, he formulated a plan. A plan to attack the humans who had been standing against him, and break them down completely. He would require massive amounts of energy to pull it off. Several towers would have to be taken over. It would require time, patience, and maybe a little "luck", as the humans call it, but he would make this plan work. Xana woke up, and he began to move. 


	2. Guy Talk

**Chapter Two**

**Guy Talk**

"So, do you think it's a problem that they're still having those nightmares?"

Jeremy shook his head, and finished tying his shoes.

"No. They went through a lot, so it'll take some time to get over it. We'll just have to be patient and help them as best we can."

Ulrich, who was juggling a soccer ball with his feet, asked, "But how can we help? I mean, we can't exactly sympathize with them. Nothing like that's ever happened to us."

"Still, we can be patient, understanding, and thoughtful of what they're feeling. Just try and help them to forget about what they went through."

"Sorry to say this Jeremy, but I don't think you forget anything like that," Odd replied.

The three boys walked out onto the empty soccer field and began practicing. Jeremy took up the goalie position. As they practiced, they continued their conversation.

"True, but time can heal all wounds. It can be hard, and it might require a lot of help, but they can forget about this. At least to the point where it doesn't affect them as much."

Jeremy jumped and blocked one of Odd's shoots, knocking it back out onto the field. Ulrich got to the ball first.

"So what you're saying is, we just be really nice to them, and just try to let this whole thing blow over?"

He passed the ball to Odd.

"I don't think that's what he means. Maybe we should talk to them about it. We've been trying to avoid asking exactly what happened to them. All that we know, we learned from what they said to the police or Yumi's parents or what they came out and told us."

Odd kicked the ball and scored. Jeremy threw it back out onto the field.

"Yeah, and I doubt they would come out and say the worst parts of what happened."

Ulrich got the ball first again.

"Yeah, but can it really get worse than being trapped all alone by a wall of fire? Or… being raped by a man who kidnapped you and took you to a place like that?"

Ulrich kicked the ball harder than normal. Jeremy moved to try and block it, but it slipped through his hand and slammed into his forehead, knocking him backwards into the net.

"Oh, sorry about that Jeremy. Didn't mean to kick it that hard."

Jeremy picked himself up, rubbing his forehead. He checked his glasses to make sure they were ok.

"It's ok. Just slipped that's all. Game?"

Ulrich looked over at Odd who just shrugged.

"Yeah, game."


	3. The Second Time is Always Better

Note: I'm not entirely sure of the lay out of the girl's room, but I think my idea is fairly right. If it isn't then please bare with me.

**Chapter Three**

**The Second Time is Always Better**

Yumi lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and remembered, remembered back to that awful room. That horrid place. It seemed so long ago now, almost as if it had never happened. But Yumi only had to feel her body. The scars on her back, or in other, more secret placesreminded her that everything had been very real. She rolled over and looked at the clock. 10:39. The room was dark, and shadows danced across her window, but Yumi had long ago lost any fear of the dark and it's secrets. Her fears, her "adult" fears were far more real, and far more frightening.

* * *

Yumi opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the fear. She was scared. Scared out of her mind. She hadn't been this terrified since Max had been standing over her, smiling down at her with his madman's grin. But this level of fear felt even deeper than that. It felt much closer to her heart.

Then Yumi noticed something else. She noticed the darkness. The shadows that had danced across her window were gone. The plane of glass was completely black. Her room was nearly completely devoid of light. But as Yumi glanced around the room, she saw a shape moving somewhere in front of her bed, just to the right of it. She heard the sound of metal sliding smoothly against metal, and some sort of fabric ripping delicately.

Yumi sat up in bed, noting that the sheets felt rather odd. "Who's there?"

The sounds stopped and the shape stood still for a moment. Yumi could feel her heart beating quickly in her chest. She wished she had her fans from Lyoko, or any weapon for that matter.

_Calm down. Maybe it's just your brother or something._

The figure turned around slowly and Yumi guessed it was facing her. Suddenly a bright light flicked on, blinding Yumi for a moment. She held her hand up to try and block the bright beams of light, and allow her eyes to focus. She realized that the light was a flashlight beam.

"Hey, what's the big idea?"

Yumi's eyes adjusted to the light finally, but she still could not see the person's face holding it. However she didn't have to. She recognized his voice.

"The big idea Yumi? Why, it's nothing you haven't done before."

Yumi's mouth hung open for a moment in shock. "Ulrich?"

The flashlight beam swept up along the ceiling and was directed up to Ulrich's face, making him look like a child about to tell a ghost story. He was smiling at Yumi in a way that was horribly familiar, even though she had never seen Ulrich smile like that.

"Ulrich, what are you doing here in my room? And how did you get in here?"

Ulrich continued smiling as he pointed the flashlight down onto the top of Yumi's dresser drawer where she kept her clothes. All she saw there was a small pile of clothes that she would wear tomorrow.

"Ulrich, I don't get it. What's going on?"

He pointed the flash light back at himself. He was still smiling that insane smile. When he finally spoke, his voice caused Yumi's heart to skip a beat. It sounded just like him, but it also had a low, hissing sound to it. Like a snake.

"Let me show you. I made some changes to suit you better."

Ulrich laid the flash light on the dresser so that it pointed out towards Yumi but not right in her eyes. Then he picked up on of the pieces of clothing. It looked like one of Yumi's sweaters. But when he unfolded it, it looked vandalized and maimed. The entire front part of the shirt had been cut out, from just below the neck to just above the naval, in a large rounded square. The back also had a, albeit smaller, rounded square cut out of it. To call this thing a shirt would be like calling glass a shield.

Ulrich threw the "shirt" onto the floor and picked up the next piece of clothing. It should have been a pair of pants, but all that was left of them was the legs. The part from the thighs up had been cut completely off.

Yumi just looked horrified and disgusted at Ulrich.

"Ulrich? What… why did you do that to my clothes?"

Ulrich threw the pair of leggings to the ground and continued his crazy smiling as he said, "What don't you like them like that? Don't they fit your personality better this way?"

Yumi could not believe that she was hearing Ulrich, one of her, if not best, friends talking this way. It just didn't make any sense.

"Ulrich, this isn't funny. Tell me-"

"Then again, I suppose you really don't need them anyway, uh?"

"What are you talking about?"

Ulrich pointed down at Yumi's body. Yumi looked down and realized with horror that she was completely naked. Her night clothes were gone, vanished. She looked back up at Ulrich, confused and now panicked.

"That fit you better Yumi? Make you a little more comfortable?"

Ulrich started walking slowly towards her bed. Yumi began to grow more and more panicked with every step he took. She pulled her covers up around herself to hide her body, and started glancing around trying to find something to protect herself with.

"Ulrich… Ulrich stop! You're scaring me!"

He continued walking towards her, smiling. Yumi reached over to her nightstand and grabbed at theclock sitting there, but Ulrich stopped her. He rushed forward and grabbed both of her arms, shoving her up against the wall. He pushed his face just inches from hers. She could feel his breath on her cheek, and see the deranged look in his eyes.

"Don't worry Yumi, the first time is always the worst, and you've already got that out of the way. This time it'll be easy."

"Ulrich, why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to. Besides, isn't this… your dream?"

Ulrich moved closer to Yumi. She tried to back away from him but the wall kept her in place. She scream once, and then Ulrich blocked her mouth with his, cutting off any more noise. Yumi closed her eyes, but she could still feel his body against hers. And then... she could feel him hurting her. Raping her. And Yumi screamed again, and again, and again.

* * *

Yumi sat up in bed, sweat flying from the tips of her hair. One hand went straight up to her mouth and she jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. She made it to the toilet, but just barely. She lost what was left of her dinner, and began to dry heave for a few moments. Finally it stopped, and Yumi sat on the bathroom floor, panting. She heard the door open and turned to see her mother standing there.

"Yumi, are you ok?"

Yumi shook her head slowly, and then started to cry. Her mother knelt down next to her and hugged her, trying to calm her down, saying everything was alright. But even though Yumi knew it had all been a dream, it all seemed so real. It had felt so real. Yumi felt as if, this time, her very mind had been raped.


	4. Relaxation

Author Note: I hope you guys can forgive me of my delays recently. I have a bad case of writer's block and it's affecting EVERYTHING! I'm trying my hardest, but believe me, it is very, very hard right now. If this chapter (or any of them) is crappy, I sincerely apologize for it and hope you can forgive and forget.

**Chapter Four**

**Relaxation**

Aelita sat straight up in bed, shaking violently. For a moment she was sure she had screamed, and in the next instance, she was sure she was going to scream again. She could still feel it covering her body. It was soaking through her bed sheets and into her mattress. She had to get out; if it caught she'd…

Aelita quickly realized that everything was ok. She had been dreaming. Jeremy wasn't there at all. She looked down at her bed and saw that it was indeed soaking wet, only it was with sweat and not gasoline. But Aelita continued shaking and began to cry softly. No one had come to her door, so apparently she hadn't screamed, which was lucky. It had been a very, very bad dream.

She looked over at her night stand and saw that it was 2:17 in the morning. She sighed and let herself fall back down on the soaked bed. It was going to be a long wait until sun rise.

* * *

"I had the craziest dream last night, too."

Jeremy, remembering that his own sleep had been very strange too, nodded. "So did I. What was yours about Odd?"

Odd shook his head. "I don't know. I can't remember. Freaky stuff though, that's for sure. I just… can't remember exactly what."

Ulrich nodded, saying, "That's weird, neither can I. But I just remember it was really weird."

The three boys walked across the school grounds towards the cafeteria, the wind ruffling their hair. Summer was giving way to autumn, and soon the school scenery would consist of beautiful shades of red, purple, yellow, and brown. Lovely, peaceful fall was on its way.

Jeremy opened the door to the cafeteria and walked in. Looking around, he saw that Yumi and Aelita had already arrived and were sitting at the group's usual table. Jeremy had wondered where Aelita had been this morning. Odd joined the breakfast line while Jeremy and Ulrich walked over to join the girls. However, as they got closer to the table, Jeremy could tell that Aelita, who was sitting at the table and facing them, looked nearly asleep in her chair. Yumi was slouched over in her seat, and Jeremy thought that she very well might be out completely. Ulrich walked up next to Yumi and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Yum-!"

Just as Ulrich laid his hand on her shoulder, Yumi snapped around and grabbed his arm, twisting it, and nearly pulling Ulrich down. Ulrich's face contorted in surprise and not just a little bit of pain.

"Hey, Yumi! What are you doing!"

Yumi shook her head and let his arm go. She then looked up at Ulrich as if she couldn't remember who he was.

"I'm sorry Ulrich. I just… had a bad night I guess."

Ulrich was rubbing his wrist, more from surprise than pain.

"It's ok. You just… surprised me, that's all."

Ulrich took the seat next to Yumi, who had propped her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands. Jeremy walked over and sat down next to Aelita, who looked more awake now and smiled at him as he took a seat.

"Rough night, I guess?"

Aelita shrugged and Yumi nodded her head. An awkward silence followed, no one sure of what to say or how to say it. The silence finally broke when Odd came to the table.

"Boy, am I hungry! Hey, what's with the long faces?"

Aelita yawned loudly, and Jeremy answered for everyone. "Bad night."

"Oh." Odd shrugged and started eating. "Well look on the bright side. We've only had to deal with Xana once since you guys got out, so it's almost like he's giving us a break."

"You know, now that I think about, it is odd that Xana's been so quiet lately. You'd think he'd know that now would be a great time to attack us."

Odd looked up and said, "Geez Jeremy, don't give him any ideas."

"Still it's really weird, don't you think? I wonder if he's planning anything? What do you think Aelit-?"

Aelita had fallen asleep in her chair, her head drooping slightly to one side. Odd finished his meal and stood to take back his tray. "There you see Jeremy, Aelita has the right idea. Relax."


	5. The Day After

**Chapter Five**

**The Day After**

The day following the first of the group nightmares, was one of the oddest days the Lyoko group had ever experienced.

For Aelita, the strange occurrences started between second and third period. Aelita was walking down the hall to her next class and stopped to get a drink of water. She pressed the button and leaned down to drink, but when the water touched her lips, she heard a quick "hiss" and the water felt as if it were boiling hot! Aelita yelped and drew back from the water fountain. She leaned forward again and pressed the fountain's button. The water seemed normal, and she put her lips to it again to find that it was refreshingly cool. She drank a little and then stepped away from the fountain, shaking her head. She decided that her long nights up were really starting to affect her. Aelita had completely forgotten about the water fountain incident when, in fifth period, her chair felt as if it were slowly heating up. By the end of the class she felt as if she were sitting above an open fire, and was sweating horribly. Jeremy noticed and told her to go see the nurse, thinking she had a fever. When Aelita rose from her seat, the temperature returned to normal and she felt fine again.

Yumi had a similarly strange day. The hallucinations started roughly an hour after Aelita scolded her lips at the water fountain. She was in fourth period, copying down notes from the blackboard. Suddenly, the notes became fuzzy and obscure. She squinted her eyes, but for a moment she could read what was on the board. Then, the notes cleared, but they had changed dramatically. They were no longer notes, but what looked like insane babbling, written in text that, except for one line down in the corner of the board, seemed to have been scrawled onto the board by a claw covered in chalk:

How was it wench! Do you think I don't know? You pig! I know all about you and your sick little game! Kill you, rape you, beat you within an inch of your life for the games you've played with me, then drag out the inch to a mile before I kill you! You disgusting, worthless, useless witch! You're mind is as open as your legs, and I'll rip your womb out and CAN'T SEE I CAN'T SEE! MY EYES ARE BURNING OUT OF MY SKULL! Open the door, I'm not going to hurt you. I'M JUST GOING TO RIP YOUR FREAKING HEAD OFF! This is not me, not who I am! Please no, I don't want to don't want to feeling lost can't see hopeless dying god has forsaken me girl in white girl in white girl in white

Yumi, don't be afraid.

Yumi read over the strange text and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them again, the text was gone and the notes had returned. Yumi shook her head and tried to wake herself up. She must have been falling asleep in her seat. Later, during lunch, Yumi suffered another hallucination. This time, she thought she saw Jeremy, who was not at the table yet, running through the cafeteria screaming, "I'M BLIND, I'M BLIND! MY EYES ARE BURNING! I'M BLIND!" The hallucination ended when the real Jeremy walked in through the cafeteria door, and Yumi was sure she was going to go see the nurse later. She didn't.

As Yumi read the strange dream text from the blackboard in fourth period, Ulrich had to excuse himself from his fourth period class. Ulrich's stomach felt horrible, and he was sure he was on the edge of throwing up. He managed to make his way to the bathroom and into one of the stalls before collapsing in front of a toilet. He coughed and gagged a little, but his stomach held its contents down. Sweat rose on his brow and he heaved again, sure that this time he would lose it, but his stomach held. Suddenly Ulrich began to dry heave, which was not right since he had eaten breakfast, a snack, and had drunk some water just before class. The dry heaves continued, and Ulrich became scared. He felt like his throat was being shredded, it was getting difficult to breath, and he prayed that something, anything, would come up to stop the heaving, but nothing came. It began nearly impossible to breath, with the heaves coming in quicker than hiccups, and Ulrich began to pound on the bathroom stall, crying out in short, hoarse, weak yells. He tore off the toilet paper holder and hurled it across the room as he tried to weakly stand to his feet. Just as it looked like he would suffocate there in the boy's bathroom, Ulrich felt movement from his stomach to his throat. He turned and made it back to the toilet just in time as the heaves finally found something to drag up. When the wave passed and the heaves stopped, Ulrich coughed and tried to spit out the horrible, acid taste in his mouth. His breathing came in deep, ragged breathes. Sweat drenched his head and shirt collar now. He coughed again and slumped to the bathroom floor, drained of energy. The panic he had felt earlier had passed, but he was still scared. He knew something very wrong had just happened and he decided that he needed to tell somebody about this. He was very very sick.

Jeremy was the next one affected. It happened at the beginning of lunch. Jeremy was walking down to the lunch room when suddenly he became overwhelmed with terror that seemed to appear for no reason. He stopped in mid-stride and stood completely still. His breath locked in his throat, and his eyes ceased blinking. He simply stood there, completely unmoving, held by fear. He remembered everything that had ever frightened him, from his earliest childhood fear, to his latest terror. Last night's nightmare. And then he saw the nightmare all over again in the course of less than a second. The whole event passed so quickly, he could hardly recognize it. He was standing before the school, which was burning. The light reflected from the fires reflected off his glasses like the scene of a mad scientist in a movie. He was smiling. In his hand was a bottle, filled with liquid and corked with a rag. He had said something, he couldn't remember what. Something like, "Pink to red, red to black, black to gray. You made the perfect fuel." That was when he had woken up. But now, he wasn't waking up. Now he was standing stone still in the school yard, his mind filled with every terror he could imagine. He wanted to scream, run, cry, do anything but stand there and feel his mind strain under the pressure of fear. He knew that if this continued any longer he would snap. His mind would break and he would be brain dead for the rest of his life. Then the feelings past and he was ok again. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. With the wave of fear gone, Jeremy quickly even forgot that it had been there. 30 seconds later, Jeremy walked into the cafeteria, his moment of terror completely forgotten.

Odd was the last one "affected" by the nightmares. It happened in seventh period. Odd had sat at his desk, his head laying on one of his hands, while he doodled on a sheet of paper. Mainly stick figures simply jumping or running. After a few minutes, Odd dozed off, but he subconsciously continued drawing on the paper. Later the bell rang and jolted Odd awake. However when he looked down at the paper, he was shocked by what he saw there. His paper was covered in stick figure drawing, but they were horrible and violent. One had a figure hitting another figure with what looked like an ax. One drawing depicted a stick figure trying to walk with hooks stuck where his eyes would be. There were figures using guns, knives, flails, rope, and bats covering the paper… front and back. Odd crumbled up the sheet of paper and threw it in the trash. As he turned to leave the room, he said to himself, "I didn't do that, did I?" Odd then left to go meet his friends.


	6. Catching On

Note: Yes, I am taking liberties with the gang's class schedule and the whole school schedule really. I don't know how the school system of Code Lyoko is set up (seven classes, four classes, etc.) nor do I know the gang's class schedule. If you notice an error, I hope you will accept my apologies.

**Chapter Six**

**Catching On**

Jeremy was walking through the halls after seventh period and saw Odd exiting his class. Odd's head was down and he seemed to be in deep thought. Jeremy walked up to him and said, "Hey Odd. What's wrong, you fail a test or something?"

Odd looked up and smiled, the look of thought gone. "Naw, just thinking. By the way, where's Ulrich? We have seventh together and he didn't show up."

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders as the two started walking off down the halls. "I haven't seen him all day. He wasn't at lunch today either. Speaking of lunch, did Yumi seem to be acting strange today Odd?"

Odd thought back to when he had seen Yumi at lunch today. She had been really quiet and didn't eat anything. And she kept staring at Jeremy, mostly at his face. Odd had wondered if maybe Yumi was starting to take "interest" in their young Einstein, but had dismissed the thought as a stupid idea. But he couldn't deny that something hadn't seemed quite right with Yumi today. He nodded and said, "Yeah, she did seem kinda off today. But then again, that's been happening a lot recently."

Jeremy nodded but didn't look over at Odd. "Yeah…"

* * *

_I should be at the nurse. I'm sick, I know I am. Nothing like that can happen unless you're sick._

Ulrich was lying on his bed in his and Odd's dorm, staring at the ceiling. His books had been tossed on the floor near his bed, and he had kicked his shoes off lazily after crawling into the bed. He was sick, he had to be. He had nearly suffocated dry heaving in the men's room, that's not normal! But he hadn't seen the nurse. He hadn't even gone to talk to his friends about it. He couldn't tell them. First off it was just embarrassing, and second, they had enough to worry about already. Especially Yumi. That morning, Ulrich had a feeling that Yumi was very upset, more than usual, and maybe at him. But what had he done to her? So far, he's been as supportive as he could be, what could she possibly have against him? Was she just having a bad day or something? Maybe it was that time of the month.

Ulrich suddenly sat up in bed. What if maybe it WASN'T that time of month for Yumi? What if she had missed a period? And if she had, did that mean she was…?

"No, you're being stupid Ulrich. Yumi would already know about something like that and would have told you."

But would she? What if it had happened, and maybe she couldn't bring herself to tell him? Or anyone. He could see why she wouldn't want to say anything. If she really was… pregnant, the only place it could have came from would be that man. Max. Ulrich clenched his fists at the thought of that man. The man who had bought Yumi and Aelita, sold them to sickoes looking for disgusting kicks, and then raped Yumi just to try and break her for his business. Ulrich sometimes wished he'd been the one to pull the trigger on Max. If it had been him, Ulrich wouldn't have killed him, oh no. That'd have been far too nice. He would have made sure to shoot him in the legs, and then Ulrich would have had fun with him. Give the monster a taste of his own medicine. But it hadn't played out that way. Instead, when Max had been found, he had been holding a knife. One of the cops was a bit jittery and thought Max was coming at him with the knife and opened fire. Four shoots to the chest, one piercing a lung and another grazing the heart. Max held on long enough to insult Yumi one last time before dying. Ulrich hadn't even known about the horrors, the real horrors, the man had inflicted on Yumi until nearly two days later. By then Max's body was in the ground and his soul was running naked through a very dark, fiery pit of Hell while demons impaled him with spears. And it still seemed far too kind a punishment to Ulrich.

Sighing Ulrich sat back. The thought of demons led to another train of thought; Aelita's visitor in the torture facility. When Aelita was able to talk to her friends again, she had explained how a young girl dressed in white clothes had visited her in her cell while Yumi was being raped. After being patched up, fed, and properly dressed, Aelita wasn't sure if maybe the visitor had a hallucination. But if the visitor had been real, then what did that mean? Ulrich had never been a big religious person. He had been in church a few times, but when it came to real beliefs he was pretty much a down to earth guy. Aelita's story, however, had made him very curious. Maybe a being of immense, or infinite, power had taken an interest in the lives of Aelita and Yumi. Maybe even the whole gang. Heck maybe the whole world.

Thinking about the infinite gave Ulrich a headache, which was the last thing he needed. Ulrich rolled over and faced the wall, hoping to get some sleep. His thoughts continued to drift to Yumi though, and sleep was seemed almost impossible.

* * *

"Aelita?"

Aelita turned around and saw Yumi walking towards her. She waited and let her friend catch up while the other students marched past. "What's up Yumi?"

Yumi fell into step with Aelita, as she carefully picked out her words. She knew that no matter how she worded it, this conversation would seem a little weird. "Aelita… did you feel a little, weird today?"

Aelita looked at her friend a little confused. "How do you mean?"

"Like, did you see anything weird? Or did you just feel a little off maybe?"

Aelita thought over her day, at first thinking that there had been nothing different. Then she recalled burning her lips at the water fountain, and then there was the hot seat she had sat in during class. "Well, kinda. Why?"

Relief seemed to fill Yumi's eyes and she shrugged. "I was just wondering."

"Yumi, did something happen?"

Yumi shrugged again and said, "It's nothing. I was just really sleepy and I was seeing things. That's all."

Aelita was very curious now and had to dig deeper. "What kind of things?"

This was something Yumi had preferred avoiding. She really didn't want to tell Aelita what she had seen today, especially at lunch.

"Oh nothing much. The notes on the blackboard in history looked a little weird, and at lunch I thought someone was running around the cafeteria, screaming his head off. Just a lack of sleep that's all."

Aelita could tell she was hiding something and decided to pry a little more. "Who was it?"

Yumi coughed and cleared her throat. "Jeremy."

A strange look came over Aelita at this. She seemed almost concerned now. "Jeremy? What was he screaming about?"

Yumi sighed and stopped walking. She might as well just tell Aelita her whole day instead of beating around the bush. "He was screaming that he was blind and that… his eyes were burning. Like I said, I was just really sleepy that's all."

Aelita looked down at her feet. She would have dismissed Yumi's hallucination as just a lack of sleep too, if it hadn't have been for the dream she had had the night before. It was all just too close for comfort. Yumi noticed her friend's silence and said, "Aelita? You ok?"

Aelita shook her head a little, looked up, and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's go meet the others."

But she wasn't alright. Something was wrong. First Aelita's dream, and now Yumi's hallucination. They meant something. But what?


	7. Come Clean

Note: I'm back baby! Bringing you more of the crazy crap you love. I'm finally expanding on the actual insanity Xana plans to use on the gang in this chapter, and yes things will start to look weird, and not just "bloody" weird either. Please share your opinions with me and I'll be glad to think on them.

**Chapter Seven**

**Come Clean**

Xana had started moving again, and now he realized that it was going to prove impossible to stop. He had played around now, using the utmost secretiveness to attack his enemies without them becoming aware that it was him, and with their reactions recorded and added to the equation, it was time to stop screwing around and go for the gold. To put all the cards on the table. If his plan didn't work there was no telling what would be left. Maybe the "gang," as they referred to themselves, would be too split and, in some cases, too unstable or lost to put up any resistance. Maybe he'd just succeed in showing them a weak point to himself and getting his butt handed to him. Either way, it was too late to change his plan now. He'd lit enough matches, time for the real fires to start burning.

* * *

_Alright, enough fooling around. Time to act._

Ulrich thought this as he tied his shoes and prepared to go find Yumi. He'd lain in his room, his mind circling through more problems than a Junior Higher should have to deal with until he couldn't take just sitting there anymore. His episode in the bathroom long forgotten, Ulrich left his room determined to find Yumi and ask her about the stupidest possibility that had been bugging him today. Was their beautiful, sweet, mistreated Yumi Ishiyama pregnant with the child of a kidnapping, slave selling, sadistic rapist? It was going to be hard, he was going to be embarrassed, and probably look like the biggest clown imaginable (except maybe for Odd). Moreover, if it turned out she wasn't pregnant, well despite how much of a relief that would be, Ulrich would probably be looking at about a week or two of complete silence and evil looks from Yumi. Despite that, he had to know, if only to help him sleep. Ulrich shut the door to his and Odd's room behind him and started off downstairs.

He had barely managed to make it to the stairs when he bumped into none other than the great William, who was walking up the stairs and around corners much too fast.

"Oh hey Ulrich," William said casually, leaning coolly on the stair rail as he talked, "I was wanting to ask you, was something wrong with Yumi today? She didn't look so hot this afternoon."

Ulrich had to stifle a very large sigh. It wasn't that he just _hated_ William; no, he had nothing against the guy. It was just that with William around, so many… misunderstandings had come between him and Yumi and, admittedly, there were times when Ulrich could have happily watched William simply trip and plummet all three of Kadic's stories to the cold hard ground. But now wasn't one of those times, now Ulrich simply didn't want to talk to anybody but Yumi. And he wanted to talk to Yumi _now_.

"I think she was a little sick. Might be a bug or something, but I don't really know."

Ulrich moved to leave, but William grabbed his arm and said, "Hey, wait a minute. You sure nothing's really wrong with her? I mean think about it man, after what happened last month… who really knows?"

_I was there, I saw what happened last month, or at least the aftermath of it, and I really do know._

"Well, I'm sure if something was badly wrong, she would tell us. Now I'm sorry, but I've got to go."

Ulrich jerked his arm away and left before William could begin again. He wondered if anyone else knew, knew fully about what had happened to those two, Aelita and Yumi, in that horrible place. Could anyone else outside of their group honestly guess at the depth of horror the two of them had witnessed? No, he doubted anyone, himself included, could.

Downstairs, Ulrich walked out into the courtyard of the school, looking around for Yumi amidst the crowds of students. He reached the usual bench the gang frequented but didn't see a sign of her. Not wanting to wait too long (Sissi had made it a habit to walk by their usual bench often, just in case Ulrich happened to be there alone, or there at all) Ulrich contemplated going back into the halls to find her when he noticed the brilliant, unmistakable pink of Aelita's hair bobbing in the crowd. And standing next to her was, yes, Yumi. They were walking towards him, talking. Ulrich steeled himself once more and prepared to face Yumi, no matter the outcome, when they stopped and looked back at something. Brief words were exchanged and then Aelita walked back to the school building, Yumi standing alone looking after her, appearing to be lost in deep thought.

_Now's your only chance to talk about it alone Ulrich. Best take it._

Ulrich walked over to Yumi, heart beating a little faster than normal. He was so focused on Yumi that he didn't notice the cloud of murky, black smoke shoot out of the building and go completely unnoticed past all of the other students. He reached her and tapped lightly on her shoulder. This morning's arm incident wasn't repeated as Yumi turned around slowly, saw Ulrich and said, "Oh, hey Ulrich."

Ulrich swallowed, inaudibly he hoped, and, trying hard to keep his eyes on her, replied, "Hey Yumi. I wanted to ask you something."

She cocked her head questioningly and shifted her books to the other arm. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath, quickly rehearsed how he hoped the conversation would go once again, prayed that no one could hear and stuttered the question out.

"Yumi, are you…pregnant?"

* * *

Jeremy and Odd walked down the halls in silence, each lost in his own thoughts. After a few minutes of walking, Jeremy saw Aelita and Yumi up ahead of them, talking. He started to walk faster, wanting to talk with Aelita, Odd assumed. Odd picked up the pace to match his friend, but came to a sudden, and unnoticed by Jeremy, stop as he pasted the janitor's closet. He stopped, because he had just heard someone say his name from inside the closet.

Odd looked at the closet door, slightly surprised, for a moment, and then said, "Who's there?"

There was no answer, so Odd reached out and opened the door. Inside was a mop and bucket, shelves stacked with various cleaning supplies, and a dirty/clean odor that accompanied such enclosed spaces that housed cleaning chemicals. There was not a sign of a person, or a place for someone to hide. The closet was empty, but that didn't change what he had heard. Someone in this closet had said his name.

Odd stepped into the closet and looked around the small space, feeling utterly foolish at doing so. There was obviously no one hear and he had to have been hearing things, or at the least misjudging the direction of sounds. Maybe someone else had called him from down the hall or something.

"Maybe the mop was calling to me," he muttered, "'Come to me Odd. Come and clean. I need your inner, cleansing light so that I may fulfill my destiny.'"

Laughing a little at his own joke, Odd turned to leave when he heard his name spoken again, clearly, loudly, and from directly behind him.

"Come to me Odd. Come and clean."

Odd froze, hand held out to push open the door, which had swung part way closed, as his mind tried to understand the data it had just received. A mop, a cleaning utensil, had just spoken to him. A mop. No way he could believe that. He jerked around to look at this "miracle mop" and nearly shouted with shock at what he saw behind him.

Where the mop had been sat a large ax, its head resting in the mop bucket. The bucket had been filled with dark red water, water that was surprisingly thick, water that seemed to have little bits of… stuff floating around in it. Only it wasn't water, he knew that, and that stuff wasn't just any "stuff." In some horror novels, they had a name for things like that. They called it "gore."

"Come to me Odd. Come and clean. Clean them all right to the very bone. Clean them until they shine."

Now he heard laughter, insane, cold laughter, and Odd Della Robbia had had enough. He jerked open the door and practically leaped out of the janitor's closet, not caring if anyone saw him. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, his breath coming to him in quick, jerky swallows.

"Ok. I promise. I'll never prank the janitor again. Swear."

Behind him the laughter faded, almost seeming to move out of the room and into the walls, but he clearly heard one last thing from the strange voice.

"She'll burn them Odd. You cut them up, and she'll do the rest."

Odd turned and ran down the hall, glad it was mostly empty now because he had a pretty strong idea that it was going to prove hard to stop.


	8. Back to Work

Note: I apologize if my writing is slightly off. It feels slightly off to me, but that's nothing new. Like I'm sure all of you know, its been quite a while since I've written anything here, so I'm having to get back into the swing of things. That includes style and length, since I like to keep my chapters short for your time consuming pleasure. Anyway, sorry if anything seems... "odd."

**Chapter Eight**

**Back to Work**

Xana sucked more and more power out of Lyoko. It was becoming dangerous to move now, half of his attention was turned on the super scanner and keeping it from sounding an alarm; the other half was on his targets. But everything was just going sooo well. He'd managed to affect all of them, physically affect every one of them, without raising an alarm. And what was even better was one of the group member's mind was weak, weak enough for him to infiltrate and effect. The blonde boy was, for reason Xana couldn't quite see, weak at the moment from something, making him the perfect target to a sort of "back door" possession. If he could just get inside the boy's mind completely, drive him crazy… oh yes, everything would work out so well. It woul-

That was when he hit an alarm. If he'd had teeth, they would have been grinding.

* * *

Jeremy didn't notice Odd fall back behind him. He wanted to catch up to Aelita. He knew he was probably being just a little overprotective, but he liked to stay beside her as much as possible now. It just felt… safer that way. Of course if he told her that, she'd probably scoff at him and tell him to loosen up, but he just couldn't help it. Not with her.

He opened the door and shouted, even though he knew where she was going, "Hey, Aelita!"

She and Yumi turned, exchanged a few words, and then Aelita began walking back towards him, smiling curiously.

_Crap, why did I call her over? She's going to expect me to say something; I'll look like an idiot if I just say I wanted to walk with her._

As she drew closer Jeremy saw Ulrich cutting across the yard towards Yumi, looking strangely ashamed and hesitant, very unlike him. He wondered briefly what was on his friend's mind before Aelita drew closer and asked, "Yes Jeremy? What is it?"

He realized that he had nothing to say, literally nothing, and for just a brief moment stood simply staring at her, eyes distant and unsure, trying his hardest to think of any kind of excuse for calling her over. Then, before he could speak, something slammed into from behind. There was a gasp, and the person behind him shouted before both of them nearly tumbled to the ground. Jeremy would have landed flat on his face in the dirt had it not been for Aelita, who reached out and caught his shoulder as he stumbled forward.

Flustered from his near trip, Jeremy looked back to see Odd clinging to the door he had just burst forth from, nearly barreling him over in the process.

"Odd, what the heck was that? Was there a fire in the school or what?"

For one brief moment, Odd's eyes turned on him and Jeremy was afraid. In the one second Jeremy saw something in Odd's eyes he didn't like, not at all. There was panic there, fear, and something so deep, so dark and sinister that for just a moment Jeremy could have sworn had was Xana possessed, pupils normal or not.

Then the moment passed, Odd's eyes cleared to just a look of silly embarrassment and he smiled.

"Sorry Jeremy, didn't see you there. Guess I better watch what doors I go through huh?"

Jeremy shook off the momentary pause Odd's look had given him and said, "What were you running for? It's not like we were going to leave you or anything Odd."

Odd just shrugged.

"Just getting exercise, I guess," then, glancing behind Jeremy, Odd quickly said, "What's with Ulrich and Yumi?"

Having forgotten about his two other friends in his brief moment of vertigo, Jeremy turned to see the two of them not smiling and laughing, but turning away from each other and storming off, arms crossed, faces sour. From behind him Aelita sighed.

"Great. Looks like they've had another argument. Wonder what it was over this time?"

Jeremy shrugged, honestly without a clue as to what new argument could have come up between the two of them. He was about to suggest they go find out when an alarm sounded from his laptop. He flipped the small screen up to find a large, red exclamation mark starring back at him.

"Dang, its Xana! Looks like he's through taking a break."

"But what about Ulrich and Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"Go catch em. I'll meet you guys at the factory," he started running off, but turned around a few feet away and said, "Keep an eye out for anything strange ok. We don't know what he's doing this time."

"Roger," Aelita and Odd responded at the same time before running off, Odd after Ulrich, Aelita following Yumi. Had Aelita waited just a second longer, she might have noticed the strange way Odd's eyes seemed to fade for just a brief second before he ran off. But she had already started running and didn't notice anything but the fact that Yumi wasn't in sight anymore.

* * *

Odd turned to start after Ulrich, he really did. But as soon as he began to run, he felt something in his mind sort of _slide_, as if the very plane of his mind were shifting beneath him. Suddenly there was a sense of mental vertigo, his body kept moving forward but his mind seemed to flip. Lights went off, some went out, and Odd realized that he was fainting before the darkness even spread across his vision. His only real through before totally black out was, _Crap, time to clean._

When Odd woke up fifteen minutes later, he found himself alone on the bridge in front of the factory. That was ok, he could handle that. What he couldn't handle, however, was the fact that a steel pipe was clenched tightly in his right hand.

Odd looked at the pipe, examined it up and down. It was just a steel pipe, broken at both ends, probably just a piece of scrap metal abandoned in the woods. Nothing strange or out of the ordinary about it, except for the fact that he was holding it. Why?

He dropped the pipe, which clanged loudly on the concrete of the bridge. Odd simply stared at it, confused. Hadn't he just fainted, shouldn't he be waking up at school, preferably in the nurse's station? Why was out here on the bridge, with a steel pipe in hand no less?

As if it were a simple, idiotic question, Odd's own mind answered, _You came to clean of course. Why else would you be here?_

Before the train of thought could go any further, his cell phone went off. Slowly, as if in a daze, Odd reached into his pocket and extracted the mobile. It was Jeremy.

_Jeremy's dirty._

He shook his head, shaking off the thoughts and confusion. He'd just walked here automatically that's all. Best to answer the phone and see what Jeremy wanted.

* * *

"He asked if you were pregnant?"

Yumi nodded, and mumbled an affirmative.

Aelita laughed and shook her head.

"Yumi I don't think that's something to get upset over. He's just looking out for you."

Instead of replying, Yumi just looked away. Like all of Jim's old jobs, she really didn't want to talk about it, at least not right now.

Aelita and Yumi crossed through the forest at a leisurely pace, almost as if there was no Xana danger. The reason for this slow, peaceful walk was because Aelita wanted to see what was wrong with Yumi, hoping, and finding, that it was nothing serious. In fact, it seemed just a little silly to the bright, cheerful pyrophobic.

"Ah come on Yumi, he was just trying to make sure you were ok. I mean, after all those sleepless nights and all, we have been looking pretty rough," _not to mention those strange hallucinations of yours_, she thought, but withheld, "Besides, he's Ulrich. He isn't exactly Mr. Bright when it comes to you."

Yumi didn't reply, mainly because Aelita was right. He was just trying to be helpful, but he didn't have to be so blunt and unthinking about it! She sighed, but smiled to her friend.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Aelita."

The two had arrived at the forest manhole cover, and Yumi bent down to open it.

"Let's just-"

She stopped mid sentence and stared down into the manhole. Aelita walked over and stooped next to her.

"Yumi? What's the matter?"

Yumi pointed into the manhole at something and said, "Look at that."

Leaning over Yumi's shoulder, Aelita looked down into the portal to the sewer to try and see the problem. It was easy enough to spot, especially since it was so close to the top of the shaft. The top, metal step of the manhole shaft was missing. In its place were two jagged points of metal sticking out of the wall a few inches from one another.

"It looks like… someone ripped the top step off," Yumi said. Aelita frowned deeply. What's was going on around here today? Why did everything feel a little… off?


	9. Seized

**Chapter Nine**

**Seized**

While Aelita chased after Yumi, and Odd blacked out, Ulrich stormed off campus, choosing instead to go somewhere he could be alone, such as in the less traveled section of the woods. Here, in the area of the forest away from the sewer entrance, he could at least find some quiet and solitude. And at the moment, the last thing he wanted was to have to face anyone.

She'd just blown up on him. She hadn't bitten his head off, she'd practically swallowed it whole. It had been a simple question, but she made him look like some sort of… idiot over it. Of course, he should have suspected her reaction, but still…

_She made me into the bad guy. I was just trying to make sure she was ok and now I'm some kind of goon. Not my fault I'm… worried about her._

Ulrich kicked a rock and watched as it flew through the air and bounced off a near by tree, landing on the ground with a soft thud.

Sometimes he wondered if he was the only one seriously looking out for Yumi. Jeremy was absorbed in Aelita and Xana and wouldn't notice Yumi having her head clawed off by a deranged clown if Aelita was anywhere in the vicinity with a broken nail. And Odd… Odd had been disconnected from the others lately it seemed, now that he thought about it. Oh sure, he was still the funny, happy-go-lucky, eat all the food then lick the plate guy from before, but ever since last month he just felt as if some part of him were growing further and further away from the others.

So in the end, it was basically Ulrich and just Ulrich to look after Yumi.

_Alright fine, I can do that. Too bad she's ticked off at me now. _

Ulrich reached into his pocket and removed his cell phone.

_Guess I should call her and-_

That was when Ulrich noticed a strange smell in the air. He sniffed, finding something familiar in the aroma. It was… oranges? Why would he smell oranges way out here?

Suddenly, Ulrich's arm started shaking. He looked down at it, feeling the slight jittering of muscles running through his forearm and up towards his shoulders. He reached over with his other arm and gently touched the dancing limb.

"What's wr-wr-wr-wr-"

His throat locked up, his other arm, no his whole body, began to "spaz" out. It didn't take long for Ulrich to realize that he was convulsing. Heck, forget convulsing, that was too light a word. He was having a seizure.

The cell phone flew from his dancing hand and bounced on the grass with a soft thud just like the rock from earlier. Ulrich's knees, knocking together repeatedly like Scooby-Doo when the villain's sneaking around, suddenly gave out and he spilled gracelessly to the ground, sparks flashing to life before his eyes as he hit.

He tried not to panic, but it was hard. He was having a seizure, an affliction he had never even come close to having before in his life, and he was alone in the woods. The only thing his muscles could do were shake rapidly back and forth. No moving, no control, he could only lay there and try to wait out this strange occurrence, and all the while hope that nothing was happening to his body that he wasn't aware of.

Two things happened in very quick succession next. First, his mobile began to ring. Mere seconds after that, the pain set in. Just as the first ring of the phone died out, it felt as if his heart were suddenly being ripped to pieces inside of his chest. His whole body began to feel like it was burning. He didn't know anything about seizures, but Ulrich had never heard of something this horrible happening during one. It felt as if acid were pulsing through his veins, and ants were biting directly into every nerve ending available, and… and he was still conscious. Despite all the pain, despite the seizure, he was still completely conscious. That wasn't normal right.

The phone rang again, that sweet sound of possibly rescue. It was only inches from his jittering right hand, so close and ringing so sensibly. But it might as well have been on the moon, because there was no way that hand, his hand, was going to reach it.

He pushed, through the pain and convulsions, and tried to move his arm. Just a few inches, if he could just get his hand around that wonderful plastic case then all would be well. He could just press the CALL button and… and what? Stutter until the caller hung up?

_Can't worry about that. Just got to get the phone._

The mobile continued to ring, but Ulrich's hand didn't move any closer. He pushed, he struggled against his mutinying body, but the hand refused to move. His teeth were grinding together behind his lips, and he tried to cry out when it felt as if a hornet alighted on his brain and stung him deeply. All he could manage was strangled, choking noise.

He managed to twitch his hand an inch closer to the ringing phone, but then the caller hung up and the ringing stopped. Ulrich just stared at the phone, panic now setting in. This was bad ladies and gentleman, because now he was alone.

The mental hornet came back, along with the rest of its hive. Ulrich tried to abandon ship as his brain suddenly screamed in pain from whatever was happening to him, but he found that even unconsciousness wouldn't accept him. He was trapped in his own body, and something very wrong was happening to him. Something very, very, unpleasantly wrong.

* * *

Jeremy watched the phone pad disappear on the computer screen as the connection with Ulrich's cell broke. The boy was still sulking it seemed, but that was ok. He wasn't needed right now anyway, so it'd be best to let him get it out of his system.

"Jeremy, did you get up with Ulrich?"

"No, he isn't there Aelita. Probably just needs a little alone time. I'm sure he's ok. Anyway, how are things over there, see anything?"

On Lyoko, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita stood in the mountain sector, where Jeremy estimates the activated tower signal came from. He estimates, because once the group reached the factory, the signal had disappeared. The others were scanning Lyoko just to make sure all the chickens were in order. It never hurt to be safe.

"Things are ok here Jeremy. There are no monsters, no pulses, nothing. Everything's quite."

"Are you sure you read that signal right Einstein? There're fewer people here than…" Odd paused, and for just a moment it felt to Jeremy as if he were joking and forgetting his own punch line, "…than in the Sissi fan club."

Yumi asked, "You sure it wasn't a false alarm? Maybe just a glitch in the system."

Jeremy shrugged automatically, honestly not sure. It could have been a glitch for all he knew. After all, there had been no evidence of an attack. Could have just been a couple of misread signals, or a couple of crossed wires. With a system this big, it was bound to happen sooner or later. But something inside of him just didn't buy it. Despite its size, the supercomputer wasn't exactly known for glitches. Something had tripped his scanner. But what?

"Well, if that is the case then there's nothing you guys can do there. I'm bringing you in."

From his earphone came a simultaneous, "Roger!" and he began the dematerializing process. Next, he pulled up Ulrich's cell phone again. Maybe this time he'd get a connection. He needed to see if anything was going on topside. But by the looks of things, everything was ok. After all, Ulrich was up there, and he'd tell them if there was any trouble, even if he was sulking.


	10. Final Note

**Final Author Note:**

It saddens me to say this but this story, along with all of my other unfinished ones, are hereby discontinued. No more chapters will be added, but the stories themselves shall remain up, along with my completed ones, for those who enjoy reading what is already present. But consider them all on permanent hiatus from now on.

And, though this may cause trouble later on, anyone who wishes to use any of my stories, both finished and unfinished, in any way (general allusion in a story of their own, completion, remake, etc.) may do so. All I ask is that you send me a message detailing how you will use the story and, at least for courtesy's sake, ask for permission to use it.

I ask, my friends, for your forgiveness in leaving these tales untold. I hate to quit halfway through a story but unfortunately other areas of my life demand my attention. I'm sorry. Good bye and good luck to all of you.


	11. Final Note 2

**Final Author Note 2:**

Good news everyone. I'm excited to say that the story of "Freed" has found a new author. x-Someone Like Me-X has offered to take up the story and after reading her published work and listening to her proposal, I have accepted. She is changing a few things around, but not much, and I'm eager to see where the story goes under her directions.

I ask everyone who loved "Chained" and "Freed" to please give her the support you gave me. She has my full confidence in this case, and I'm looking forward to seeing in what direction she takes the tale.

As always, the same offer still stands on all of my other story, finished and unfinished alike. If you wish to complete an unfinished one, I will gladly turn over control to you if you will just PM to discuss your plans. If you wish to sequel, redo, or reference anything else, go right ahead. I'm a mythos lover and I'd have no problems with it.

I might get in trouble for link posting, but x-Someone Like Me-X's story, "Healing," can be found here: .net/s/4843704/1/. Let's show her some love people, and to everyone else, I say again, good luck to you all.

Insanity-5pak


End file.
